Photovoltaic (PV) modules may be mounted to a surface of a structure such as a roof to form PV arrays. Each PV module may be mounted to the surface by mounts that secure the PV module to the surface and elevate the PV module above the surface. Sometimes, securing each mount to the surface causes one or more penetrations in the surface. Typically, photovoltaic arrays require numerous mounts and, thus, numerous penetrations in the surface. However, such penetrations may need to be sealed to prevent water intrusion into the structure through the penetrations. For example, flashing may be positioned on the mounts and the surface may be sealed using sealant materials. Sometimes, seals such as grommets may be used to seal openings in the flashing. However, the grommets require pressure to inhibit water intrusion through the openings and may deteriorate over time. Also, seals or barriers may be positioned to direct water flow away from the opening. However, the water may travel around the seals or barriers and through a drainage path towards the opening. In addition, forces such as wind can cause water to move upwards and overcome raised seals or barriers. Accordingly, such seals and barriers may not completely and reliably prevent water intrusion into the structure through the penetrations.
At least some flashing may be specially designed for use with the mounts. For example, some flashings include a raised interface to inhibit water flow into the penetrations. However, the raised interface increases the cost of materials and time required to assemble the flashing and requires the mount to have an increased size. The increased size or height of the mount increases the height of the entire PV array and increases the space between the PV array and the roof surface which can affect the aesthetics of the system. In addition, some flashings include an additional support to accommodate a seal, which further increases the cost to assemble the systems. Also, the flashing may experience stresses and deform when the flashing is connected to the surface.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that simplifies the process to mount photovoltaic arrays and provides a reliable and robust water-resistant seal for penetrations.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.